Breathe
by Aeris212
Summary: Very detailed sickfic starring characters from an old LotR based online RP of mine. Much fluff. Many more chapters to come. Feel free to imagine the characters as any race you please. Gardenia, second daughter of the Hero of Falconwood has become suddenly ill with an unknown ailment. This is the story of her struggle to survive one of the worst Fevers her doctor has ever seen.


Chapter One: A Mid-Night Ride

"Feony...you must wake, darling. It is Gardenia. Feony." Adora gently shook her husbands shoulder. "Her Fever has risen, well over 104!" The worried mother saw her husband's eyes start to open. It was the middle of the night.

Gardenia's father had been asleep only a few hours. The parents had been awake late taking care of their ailing daughter. The effort did not seem enough, and they knew not what plagued her. "...Over 104? My word, how could it happen so quickly" he replied, sitting up from bed. His wife started to light the room. Green eyes squinted as he hurried from the covers. They could not waste any time! "Wake Relemere and Melody, then go stay with Garden-girl." The father was panicking, but he needed to remain calm and get done what was needed. His daughter's life may be at stake.

Adora nodded, also doing her best to hold back emotion for now. "Then what?"

"We will ride to Dr. Smithe's. You and I, and Relemere will carry Gardenia. It's a balmy night...it will be faster to go there than retrieve him here, or make the full journey to the city." Feony was already half dressed, and then he would quickly ready the horses.

Another nod from his wife, and she silently took her exit. She went to her eldest daughter Melody's room first. "Melody, wake up my sweet." She said when she came to her bedside. Just like her father, her shoulder was lightly shaken.

"Mama?" Hands came up to rub her eyes, and then the lights came on in her room.

"Gardenia's Fever has worsened, I'm afraid. We are riding her to Dr. Smithe's."

"Oh...oh no. No!" Melody gasped and rose quickly.

"We are sure putting you in charge of house. Wake Finny early, you'll need his help."

"Of...of course." Finny was second oldest and Feony's first son, named for his uncle who died many years back. He was eighteen years old. Together they would still have four siblings to care for: a sister of twelve, a sister of nine, twin boys of five, and their baby sister, just one. "Mama...what illness does she have?" Melody swallowed hard as she put on a robe.

"I do not know...a fever so high could be many, many things..." Mama trailed off with a shaking sigh. "Melody, you must help your father ready the horses."

"My poor sister..." Together the women left the room, parting ways. Melody had just turned twenty, and could handle her younger siblings and many other responsibilities, especially with Finny's help. For now, she helped her Papa at the stables.

Adora walked to the bedroom that was her brother's. Relemere was woken in the same way, and told the same grim news. "After you wake and dress, come to Gardenia's room. Be quick." Adora's eyes started to water, and the two shared a warm embrace. They had to keep it short.

"She will be okay, sister. She is small, but she is so very strong. She loves life. I will be fast." Relemere comforted gently, kissing Adora on the forehead. The mother kissed his cheek, then fled back to Gardenia's bedroom. She had been away just five minutes, but it felt like so much more.

"Uuuuhn...Pa...Papa..." a struggled breath. "Pa..." The young lady who had just turned sixteen lay in bed, her hand reaching weakly out at air, fingers barely grasping at nothing. Her pale skin was glistening from forehead to neck, and slowly soaking her nightgown. "Ma...Mama!" There was a strain of panic her voice. Her eyes remained closed, but they appeared to be searching still.

"Gardenia! My daughter, I am here." Mama rushed to her side, taking the frail hand that was hanging in the air. There was barely any grip to feel. Adora sat on the bed and brought her hand to her child's forehead. She burned...What had taken a hold of her?! Quickly Adora took the cloth from the ice-water basin on the table. They had been trying to keep her cool all the night, to no avail. It was wrung out and brought to flushed skin.

As soon as the cold hit her forehead, Gardenia moaned. For a little, her green eyes, her father's eyes, opened. The world was a little blurred. "Nooo..no...Mama..." She squirmed listlessly. She was cold enough already! The cloth moved to her cheeks and neck. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as her breath caught in her throat. "Uuuhn...uhn..." She started to lightly shake.

Adora lovingly soothed her daughter, re-dipping the cloth and then bringing it to her chest. More moans, lighter. Weaker. "Shh, sweet child. You may feel cold, but you are hot with Fever. We are taking-"

"Here I am." Relemere entered the room, fully dressed and ready to ride. He was by far the tallest, strongest male in their home. Carrying Gardenia and even riding with her safely would not pose a challenge.

"Relemere, get her cloak, in the closet." He quickly did so, rushing over to his niece's bedside.

"Take...taking me...?" She had not liked where her mother had trailed off. The pain had grown, she did not want to be moved! "No..please...! I..hurt..." Her Fever climbed with her stress, and it felt as if it were squeezing her body inward. There wasn't enough space. Suddenly she felt the opposite, so hot. "Nnnnn..." Her body lost all energy in the moment, and her shaking stopped.

"We must, Gardenia. I know it is painful. But we must seek help as soon as possible. We must ride, and you must stay strong!" Adora looked to her brother as she caressed the child's hair back. She felt at ease that Gardenia had stopped quivering...but that was not necessarily a good thing.

Relemere handed the cloak to Adora, and then gently pulled Gardenia up. He was shocked to feel just how warm she was. Already she was so weak her body slumped against her Uncle's chest. She was unable to hold herself up.

Mama carefully put the cloak on her daughter, one arm at a time, and hood over head. Then Relemere wrapped her loosely in a small, soft blanket. "I promise you will be safe. Here we go, Gardenia." Strong arms were placed under her knees and upper back and he slowly picked her up, supporting her head upon his broad shoulder. She was all but completely limp in his arms. Words escaped her for now, and all she could do was moan. The pain seized her. Closer. Tighter. Hotter.

As quickly as they could, Relemere and Adora made their way to the stables, where Melody and her father had finished, and taken the time to pack some water and other small items they may need. The ride would take half an hour at a decent pace, but they knew the way well. Having such a large family warranted a good number of visits to Dr. Smithe's! He was also a long time family-friend.

"Gardenia, sweet pea...!" Feony had to hold back his own shock, seeing just how sick she had become in such a short time. He knew they were making the right decision. The only decision.

"Papa..." she called back, just above a whisper. The night was still enough for all to hear. She gathered the strength to open her eyes, needing to see him.

"You're going to be okay." Feony walked to her side and slowly ran his hand through her dark red curled waves. She had her mother's color, and his locks. Their eyes met, and his hand came down to gently caress her cheek. His thumb ran lovingly over her cheekbone.

"Daddy..." she whispered, and could no longer hold her eyes open.

Feony kissed his daughters blazing cheek and then went for his horse, mounting. "We ride! I will go ahead hard, with you both not far behind. Be swift, but mindful. Hya!" Feony took off into the night.

Relemere held his frail niece firmly with one arm and shoulder, having shifted her weight half upon it. He then brought his other arm around his steed and mounted one foot. Simultaneously jumping and pulling, he was able to climb upon his horse. Gardenia again moaned in pain. She was ever paler. "We made it, Garden-girl. Here we go now," he said calmly as he adjusted her, keeping a strong hold. She rode in front of him, his arm tightly about her, keeping their bodies close. Hers was mostly limp, and she needed good support for the ride they were about to embark upon. His free hand took the reigns, a small kick and they were trotting with Adora right behind them.

Relemere could feel Gardenia tense as they rode. "Relax, little one. You must ease yourself..." He glanced down, and could barely see her in the dark, with her cloak and blanket giving shadow against the light of the full moon. There were no clouds. He wanted his niece's mind to stay with them as long as possible, so he told her some of her favorite silly stories of childhood, asking her a few questions about them along the way. The girl had grown up so fast before his eyes! He kept her interest well, and kept her mind off her great discomfort. There was even a small laugh, and a smile through her Fever.

They rode for ten minutes before the Gardenia suddenly jerked, gasping. Then she started to lightly cough, though it didn't last long. Her body drooped forward and Relemere made sure to prop her up against him. "Stay strong. You know how very strong you are. We are about half way there, sweetpea."

Adora was still just behind Relemere, and he was glad for it. If he could spare his sister seeing more of her daughter's pain, he would. Another fifteen minutes of stories, even a few jokes.

How she wanted to sleep, but her mind was clear enough to understand why her Uncle wanted to keep her engaged. He was scared of what might happen if she were to lose consciousness. She came close, but it was Fever that brought her fully back. She felt such pressure. The squeezing heat had returned. Her head turned back and forth a bit as she moaned, then suddenly sounded so frightened.

"Pa...Papa...huh! Ah..ah!" She had not enough breath, but still tried to desperately call for her father. She had trouble getting air in her sudden panic and coughed rougher and longer. Adora hadn't heard the first time, while behind and over the noise of the horses trotting. But it was clear now. She picked up her pace to come along side her brother.

"Was that coughing?" She asked, alarmed.

"I'm afraid so."

"Paaa...nnuuhhnn..N..no..." Gardenia trailed into a moan so pained that her Mama lightly gasped and they slowed their pace. Relemere gently pulled her hood back. Her face looked like a white porcelain doll in the moonlight. Her eyes were half open, but not truly focused upon any one thing.

"Shh...Papa is very close by, so is Mama." Relemere promised. "Shh..shh...Adora. Hand me water, please." Gardenia's lips were dry enough to be cracked in places. She needed hydration. Once he had the water, he put the bottle to her lips. "Drink, Gardenia...drink."

She did. She had not realized how dry her mouth was or how thirsty she had been. Slowly she drank, until the entire bottle was nearly gone. It was so cool, and just what she needed. Her eyes came back into focus, and she looked between her Uncle and Mother, mouthing the words 'thank you.'.

Relief flooded them both. "We're going to continue now, honey." Adora told her. Gardenia nodded.

Relemere held fast to his niece, signaled his horse and they were on their way once again. They rode a bit harder, knowing how close they were. They should see the doctor's home at any moment.

Her mother cried lightly as they rode, unable to hold it back any longer. She had never heard such helpless cries of pain.


End file.
